Exerpts from America
by Jjducksfan21
Summary: Join us as we read through the personal memoirs of a young western nation. As we discover tales of passion, love, heartbreak, triumph, and defeat. Learn the inner musings of a man once thought to have none and enjoy the flights of fancy had by a simple man with big dreams. (Rating may very depending upon story, so I put it as M to cover my bases)


Across from me, at this lonely misshapen table made of sandalwood was this girl who couldn't have been more than a few decades old her early a teenager by comparison to me honestly, and yet not much younger than myself at all. On her face she bore the largest of scowls. She looked at me as if I had killed her family, which by all accounts I might as well have. My Name is Alfred Jones and I am the personification of the United states. A little under a hundred years ago I won my independence from the empire of Great Britain. Who I imagine is off somewhere calling me a hypocrite at one pub or another. Recently Arthur, the personification of England/Great Britain, began another war with me out of what I think to be spite for my leaving him. He did this with the help of my younger, and admittedly kinder, pushover of a brother Matthew. Together, they had successfully invaded my capital and burned it to the ground. However, the war was ultimately useless and both sides got little out of it.

After the conclusion of the war however, I had been informed by my boss that we had almost forcibly taken the nearby island nation of Hawaii and deposed its monarchy. While part of me was upset with this revelation, as I now found myself in the role of England the oppressor, another was intrigued. While I had visited the Hawaiian embassy before, I had never met the nation herself before. She had only recently opened herself up to the world after all. That's exactly who sat across from me now. The personification of the former Island state of Hawaii named Pele. Which as I have come to know is the name of one of the resident volcano deities. As of now she's done nothing but glare at me for some good solid 5 minutes.

Not knowing anything else to do I tried to strike up a conversation. "So, umm…Hawaii is it? I am the united states. You can call me Alfred if you want or brother now I guess." I began shakily, only receiving a brief nod of acknowledgement as a result. "A-as you are aware my forces have regrettably taken your lands. This means that in the eyes of myself and the other nations you are now my-". I began, only to be interrupted quite quickly by a sharp remark. "Your colony" she spat with all the venom she could. _Colony_ oh how I hate that very word that brings back memories both good and awful of a man I once called brother. Attempting to calm my nerves I spoke softly as I clutched my hands in barely suppressed rage to my jacket. "regrettably yes, this means that your island will now be subject to the laws and rights of the mainland. It also means you will enjoy the comfort and protection of the united states government. However, your citizens will now be required to fallow certain laws as a result." Yet she seemed unmoved by my written and practiced words. It made me wonder whether this was how Britain felt on my first day as his colony.

Having had this approach fail I tried another. Standing from my seat, I stepped around the table and got to her side. She looked at me inquiringly for this action, as if finally taking an interest into what my actions would lead to. Though her eyes took on quite the look of surprise as I bent down to one knee and took her hand in my own. "My dear girl, in the brief time we have known each other me and my people have done nothing but tear away all you hold dear. I then, promise you that I will spend the rest of forever protecting you and making up for what I've done. On my word as a man, you will be safe. Because right now…you have the world's greatest hero as your big brother…along with several new siblings back home." I stated, giving a pause to gage her reaction, though only receiving much confusion, "and as far as titles go…let's not call you a colony…maybe…perhaps…a territory fits better? Yes, a territory is much better. Maybe one day you'll even make statehood." I told her as I gave my largest and brightest smile. Then…I received one in turn…one from my new, beautiful baby sister.


End file.
